Medusa
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 3 |DurableVal = 1 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 23. März 2004|Dota 2 = 10. Januar 2013}} Medusa, die Gorgone (Gorgonin), ist eine Agilitäts-Heldin aus DotA und Dota 2. Sie ist eine Fernkämpferin der Dire, ihren Angriff auf mehrere Gegner ausweiten und sich selbst schützen kann. Im Spiel übernimmt sie die Rolle eines Carrys. Medusas erste Fähigkeit Split Shot verbraucht kein Mana und kann jederzeit umgestellt werden, um ihren Angriff auf der höchsten Stufe auf bis zu fünf Gegner auszuweiten. Allerdings wird dadurch der Angriff von Medusa prozentual verringert. Durch Mystic Snake kann Medusa eine magische Schlange zwischen gegnerischen Einheiten umherschicken, die Schaden verursacht und Mana stiehlt, welches Medusa erhält. Mana Shield, ihre dritte Fähigkeit, ermöglicht es Medusa, einen Schild um sie zu beschwören, der die Hälfte jedes eingehenden Schadens absorbiert, dabei jedoch pro Schadenspunkt Mana verbraucht. Mit ihrer Ultimate-Fähigkeit Stone Gaze kann sie gegnerische Einheiten in einem größeren Bereich massiv verlangsamen, wenn diese in ihre Richtung sehen. Wenn Gegner während der Wirkung länger als zwei Sekunden ihn Medusas Richtung sehen, werden sie für kurze Zeit versteinert. Alle von Stone Gaze betroffenen Einheiten erleiden zusätzlichen physischen Schaden durch Angriffe, sind jedoch auch völlig magieimmun. Medusas Ultimate kann nicht mit Aghanim's Scepter aufgewertet werden. Hype Constant attack is the key to Medusa's success. Using her mana shield to stave off assault, she employs split shots to mow down waves of enemies. Once she gathers her full strength, she becomes a force powerful enough to stop anyone in their tracks. Biographie "Schönheit ist Macht. Dieser Gedanke ermutigte Medusa - die jüngste und hübscheste von drei schönen Gorgonenschwestern, geboren von einer Meeresgöttin - weil sie die einzige der Schwestern war, die sterblich war. Es ermutigte sie, bis eines Tages maskierte Angreifer, unberührt durch ihre Schönheit und Tränen, das Gorgonenreich überfielen und die zwei unsterblichen Schwestern aus ihrer Heimat rissen. Einer der Eindringlinge ergriff auch Medusa, aber warf sie mit einem angewidertem Blick zur Seite: 'An dieser hier haftet der Gestank der Sterblichen. Wir haben kein Nutzen für das, was stirbt.' Beschämt und wütend floh Medusa zum Tempel ihrer Mutter und warf sich weinend vor die Göttin. 'Du hast mir das ewige Leben verweigert, daher flehe ich dich an, gib mir Macht! Macht, um mein Leben zu widmen, meine Schwestern zu befreien und diese Ungerechtigkeit zu rächen!' Nach langem Nachdenken gewährte die Göttin ihrer Tochter ihren Wunsch, indem sie Medusa erlaubte ihre legendäre Schönheit für ein Gesicht und eine Form furchteinflößender Stärke einzutauschen. Medusa hat diese Entscheidung nie bereut. Sie hat verstanden, dass nur Macht die einzige Schönheit ist, die man besitzen sollte - denn nur Macht kann die Welt verändern." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *10. Januar 2013: Fügte Medusa hinzu! *14. Februar 2013: Erlaubte Medusa im Captain's Mode der neuesten Version (gilt ab nächster Woche auch für Turnierversion). Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 **Level 25-Talent wurde von +1 Betäubung durch Stone Gaze auf +2s erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Manaraub von Mystic Snake erhöht sich nicht länger mit jedem Sprung *Manaraub von Mystic Snake stielt nun 11/14/17/20% des Gesamtmanas Gameplay-Update 6.85 * Schaden und gestohlenes Mana durch Mystic Snake wurden je Sprung von 25% auf 35% erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Split Shot und Mana Shield werden nicht länger beim Tod entfernt. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Mana Shield: Absorbtionsrate erhöht von 50 % auf 60 % *Mystic Snake: Tempo der Schlange reskaliert von 633 beim Angreifen und 833 beim Zurückkehren auf 800 generelles Tempo. *Mystic Snake: Manaraub erhöht von 20/30/40/50 auf 20/35/50/65 Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Split Shot wurde von 50/60/70/80% Schaden mit maximal 5 Zielen auf 80% Schaden mit 2/3/4/5 maximalen Zielen überarbeitet. *Mystic Snake wird nicht mehr vom Nebel des Krieges zum Abprallen gebracht. *Schadensabsorption je Mana von Mana Shield wurde von 1/1,5/2/2,5 auf 1,6/1,9/2,2/2,5 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Mana Shield-Schadensabsorption wurde von 0,75/1,25/1,75/2,25 auf 1/1,5/2/2,5 erhöht. Trivia *Jen Taylor, die Synchronsprecherin von Medusa, spricht in Dota 2 auch die drei anderen Heldinnen Lina, Puck und Windranger sowie die Überlebende Zoey aus der [http://de.valve.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Left_4_Dead Left 4 Dead-Reihe]. *Medusas Biographie stimmt mit der Biographie der Medusa aus der griechischen Mythologie überein. Diese wurde später von dem griechischen Helden Perseus erschlagen. Weblinks *Medusa auf Heropedia *Gorgon auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2